An Ectonurite's Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ghostfreak's father, Phantasmo, comes to the Mansion for a visit. How will it go? :)


**A story that came to me and I just had to do it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Amanda, Mimi, Rachel, and Phantasmo.**

* * *

 **An Ectonurite's Heart**

Mimi giggled as she ran down the hall. "Can't catch me, Daddy!" She called out through her giggles before squealing in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up by something invisible in front of her.

"I've got you, my little one," a familiar voice cooed as Ghostfreak became visible, unleashing his tentacles to tickle his daughter, who laughed as the playful tentacles wiggled into her stomach, neck, underarms, and feet. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"EEEEEEEE! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHADDY! TICKLES!" Mimi laughed out, making him chuckle.

"Yes, my little one is so ticklish! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly, tickling her a bit longer before letting her up and holding her as she snuggled into his hug, a smile on her face.

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest picture?" Amanda asked as she came into the hallway, smiling at her future husband and their daughter.

Ghostfreak smiled and embraced her too, giving her a brief kiss on the mouth. "Hello, my beautiful jewel," he said, making her blush.

Mimi giggled at that. She liked it when she saw her parents looking at each other with love and saying sweet things like that. It made her happy to have such loving parents.

Rachel, who had just exited the living room, looked up to see them. "Oh, there you guys are," she said, smiling as she climbed up the stairs to them.

"Aunty!" Mimi said happily, reaching for her.

Smiling, Rachel accepted the little girl from the ghostly alien, hugging her. "Looks like your daddy caught you, huh?" She asked.

The little girl giggled. "Yeah," she said.

"Because my little sunshine loves being tickled by me," Ghostfreak said, his tentacles coming out and wiggling teasingly at his daughter, who giggled and clung to her aunt playfully, who chuckled in amusement before her face took a serious look.

"Hey, Ghostfreak. I got a very unusual message on the communicating computer," she said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to him. "It's addressed to you."

"What?" He asked, looking as confused as she felt. Accepting the paper, he read the message and he turned white, which was something for him, being an Ectonurite. His green eye was wide as if in terror.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Mimi asked, worried at seeing her father looking like he had received some bad news.

"What is it, honey?" Amanda asked worriedly.

Ghostfreak looked like he had just been spooked, something that didn't seem possible. "Ghostfreak, you're scaring us, bro. What is the message about?" Rachel asked.

The ghostly alien took a deep breath before looking at them. "Girls, my father is coming to the Mansion," he said.

All three girls were stunned by the news. "Your dad?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"I never heard you mention him before," Rachel said gently.

"If Daddy has a daddy, that means I have a grandpa, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, to all three," Ghostfreak said before he sighed. "My father...he's a rather strict Ectonurite."

"By strict you mean...?" Amanda prompted.

The alien sighed again. "He doesn't think humans and aliens can co-exist, especially Ectonurites and humans," he said. "He wasn't very keen about me joining the Plumbers as one of the very few Ectonurites, but he has been supportive of me protecting the universe."

"Sounds like he hasn't met too many good humans," Rachel said.

Mimi looked worried. "But if he doesn't like humans...," she trailed off before sniffling. "He might not like me."

The owner of the Grant Mansion began rocking the little six-year-old gently. "How could he not like a cute little one like you?" She asked with a gentle smile, though inwardly, she was worried about that. It had happened before in the family and she didn't like it when it did.

Ghostfreak took another deep breath. "He's coming in a couple of hours," he said. "I...I don't even know how to tell him that I have a human for a future mate and a human for a daughter."

Amanda hugged him. "Honey, don't hide those facts from your dad," she said. "Just tell him straight and we'll deal with it together."

He looked at her. "Are you sure, Mandy?" He asked, calling her by her nickname.

"I'm sure, honey," she said with a smile. "I do owe you my life. You were the one that saved me so long ago."

"She's right, bro," Rachel said. "If you hadn't saved her and realized the danger she was in and gotten help, she wouldn't be here today."

"And I wouldn't have two awesome parents," Mimi said with a big smile.

Ghostfreak sighed as he looked at his future wife lovingly and ruffled his daughter's hair gently before placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "What did I do to deserve such an understanding sister, an absolutely beautiful mate, and the sweetest daughter in the world?" He asked.

All three smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, bro. You'll always have us," Rachel promised.

"And I won't leave you no matter what your father says," Amanda promised, kissing her man on the cheek.

"And I wouldn't ask for another Daddy to be my daddy," Mimi said proudly.

A couple hours later, a knock came to the door and Ghostfreak opened it to find his father floating there. "Hello, Father," he said. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion."

An Ectonurite with grayish-white skin, a dark purple eye, and purple cuffs with slightly rusted chains around his wrists and waist floated into the foyer and followed Ghostfreak into the living room where Rachel, Mimi, and Amanda were and all three stood up as they entered. Ghostfreak took a deep breath before floating over to the girls.

"Girls, this is my father, Phantasmo," he said. "Father, these three girls are Rachel, the owner of the Grant Mansion, Amanda, my wife-to-be, and Mimi, mine and Amanda's daughter."

Rachel smiled. "Welcome, Phantasmo," she said politely.

The elder Ectonurite turned to his son. "Ghostfreak, I sense neither of these three are aliens," he said.

"They're not, Father. They're humans," Ghostfreak replied.

Amanda felt that perhaps this wasn't go so well. "Mimi, why don't you and I go with Aunty Rachel in the kitchen while Daddy visits with his father?" She suggested gently.

Rachel at once caught on. "I do need some help deciding dinner tonight," she said and the three politely excused themselves and headed for the kitchen. Phantasmo watched, curious about them.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Amanda sighed. "This isn't going as well as I hoped," she admitted.

"Well, Ghostfreak did say that his father was unsure of humans," Rachel pointed out gently. "Let's just give it some time. Maybe he'll come around."

Mimi was quiet, going over to the fridge and opening it to find a package of chicken on one shelf. "Auntie, could we have fried chicken tonight?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "That sounds like a plan," she said. "What do you think, Mandy?"

Amanda nodded. "Okay," she said. "How about I do a spinach salad to go with it?"

"And cheesecake for dessert?" Mimi asked hopefully.

Rachel chuckled. "Alright," she said before looking at the calendar. "Looks like just us, Ghostfreak, and his father. Everyone else is either out with their families or on a mission."

"Well then, let's have Phantasmo join us for dinner," Amanda said.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Ghostfreak was talking to his father. "Father, Rachel is a wonderful human, one I consider to be a sister to me," he said. "She has protected me and many of the aliens who live here at the mansion and has accepted us as her family."

"That is unusual," Phantasmo said. "Humans usually aren't accepting of other species."

"Some aren't, but Rachel and the other humans who live here are," Ghostfreak said. "I have many human nieces and nephews because Rachel has generously opened her home to both her kind and aliens who have needed a home."

The elder Ectonurite looked thoughtful. "What made you chose a human for a mate, son?" He asked, his tone curious.

"Amanda came to the Mansion while suffering from a withdrawal of drugs that had been forcibly injected into her system. Thankfully, we had the proper treatment on hand to help her and...well, she and I began spending time together and...fell in love," he said.

Rachel, who had been passing by from checking some laundry while the fried chicken was cooking, stopped and turned, giving him a confused look. "Ghostfreak, don't forget you saved Amanda's life that night and you've saved me a few times when our enemies kidnapped me. You even helped chase off my ex-boyfriend not long after you and I had met," she said. "And you helped your daughter see that she didn't have to be afraid of having a father after the horrible ordeal she had gone through before Alien X rescued her."

Phantasmo listened closely. "He saved your life?" He asked her.

Rachel nodded. "He was one of the aliens that helped me realize that there were peaceful aliens in the universe and they had hearts like me," she said. "And if it wasn't for Ghostfreak, Amanda would not have made it."

"It's true," Amanda said, coming in and smiling at Ghostfreak before looking at Phantasmo. "Phantasmo, I love your son because he treats me like a queen and has been there for me, no matter what, and he's been there for our daughter too. He's an excellent father to her and a wonderful man to me. He makes me happy." She then looked hopeful. "I...I can only hope I do the same for him."

Ghostfreak was by her side in an instant. "You do, my love," he said. "You're the light of my life, just as our daughter is my little sunshine."

Phantasmo looked intrigued and gently circled them. "Hmm, she is rather charming," he said. "And Rachel seems to be not only the perfect hostess, but a human with a heart of gold."

Both girls blushed. "Thank you," Rachel said and Amanda echoed the thanks.

The elder Ectonurite looked at Amanda. "You truly love my son?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "And I'm eagerly looking forward to marrying him and spending my life with him and our daughter."

Mimi then came out, looking unsure, but shyly going up to Phantasmo, looking up at him and he gazed down at her, smiling. "You both do have a cute daughter," he said, gently pinching Mimi's left cheek, making her giggle before she perked up.

"Does this mean...you're my grandpa?" She asked, hope in her voice.

He smiled again. "Yes, little one," he said, ruffling her hair.

Just then, Rachel let out a shout of surprise at seeing three burly aliens, who looked similar to Frankenstrike, place several suitcases and a couple trunks on the porch and then walk away. She then smiled and turned to him. "Well, Phantasmo, shall we tell them?" She asked.

Ghostfreak looked confused. "Tell us what?" He asked.

Phantasmo laughed heartily. "Son, I already knew that you had a human mate and a human daughter," he said. "I met with Magister Tennyson and he told me about how you were engaged and you and your future mate had adopted a little girl. He even told me about Rachel, who I had the pleasure of meeting on the communicating computers before sending the message that I was coming."

Amanda then burst into laughter. "Oh, my goodness!" She said, laughing harder.

Ghostfreak looked puzzled. "You mean...you were already alright with all this?" He asked before looking at the suitcases and trunks. "And...?"

Rachel smiled. "Your dad asked me if he could move in here to be close to his family," she said. "He was a bit fed up with Zs'Skayr causing trouble."

Mimi began jumping up and down happily and cheering, making her grandfather chuckle as he unleashed his purple-and-black striped tentacles, capturing his son, daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and Rachel in them and a few free tentacles started tickling them.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Amanda laughed out.

"FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTHER!" Ghostfreak protested.

"EEEK! GRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDPA!" Mimi giggled out.

Chuckling, Phantasmo let them up and hugged all four of them. "Welcome into my family," he said, smiling.

"And welcome to our family," Rachel said, also smiling.

Ghostfreak, Amanda, and Mimi pitched in to help the elder Ectonurite move into his new room while Rachel finished cooking dinner and after a hearty meal, Phantasmo spent more time with his family, happy to not only have a daughter-in-law, but a granddaughter as well.

* * *

 **Well, this one took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
